1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of quantifying magnetic resonance spectra used in magnetic resonance instruments.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in a Fourier-transform magnetic resonance method, such as Fourier-transform NMR (FT-NMR) spectroscopy or Fourier-transform electron spin resonance (FT-ESR) spectroscopy, real and imaginary parts are mixed in the observed spectrum. Therefore, it is necessary that phase correction be made after the observation of the spectrum and that the spectrum be separated into a spectrum consisting only of the real part and a spectrum consisting only of the imaginary part.
Heretofore, such a magnetic resonance spectrum has been quantified by the following method. The spectrum is appropriately phase corrected using a manual or automated phase correction method. Then, a desired portion of the real part of the spectrum is extracted. The integrated value of the real part in this range is found.
In this case, execution of phase correction is essential prior to the integration. However, it is very difficult to automatically correct the phase of a spectrum containing plural peaks of various heights. Hence, manual phase correction has been indispensable. See Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. S56-14146; Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. S59-136642; Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. S63-142249; and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-325407.
In the prior art method, manual phase correction is inevitably performed during the procedure of quantification analysis. Therefore, there is the problem that if the other portions of the analytical processing are automated, complete automation cannot be achieved.